


Such a Good Boy

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff loved absolutely everything about Michael. His soft curls, his eyes, his voice, his passion, and especially his smooth, freckled skin.</p><p>Which he just loved to mark up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on ao3 (obviously) and I really hope you enjoy it.

Geoff loved absolutely everything about Michael. His soft curls, his eyes, his voice, his passion, and especially his smooth, freckled skin.

Which he just loved to mark up.

Sure, when they had first gotten together, Michael had been very... vanilla. At least for Geoff's tastes. He had to be very careful with asking Michael to try new things, lest the lad distance himself out of embarrassment, but after a while, Michael had warmed up to anything Geoff wanted to try.

"Daddy." Michael whined one evening as Geoff sucked dark marks onto his unblemished neck, having been waiting so long for the old ones to heal completely just to make fresh ones that would last for weeks.

Geoff smirked and ran his hand up the front of Michael's shirt, "Yes baby boy?" He cooed, tongue flicking against one of the fresh marks, cooling the hot skin by blowing on it afterwards.

Michael sucked in a breath and shivered at the feeling, his head slumped against Geoff's shoulder, "Please Geoff." He whined, "You've been teasing for ages."

"But I like to toy with you." Geoff murmured, his hands roaming over Michael's chest before tugging the article of clothing off and tossing it across the living room. 

"You almost knocked over the lamp." Michael remarks, his usual snark back to his voice, before suddenly letting out a needy whine as Geoff tweaked at one of his nipples.

"What was that?" He growled in the lad's ear, Michael letting out another whimper.  
"N-nothing, daddy. Please do that again. Please." 

Geoffs smirk grew. If anything, he loved when Michael's usual strong, smart ass attitude turned to this whiney, submissive boy. "Let's go to the bedroom, baby." He whispered in his ear, before pushing Michael up off his lap and leading the way to the bedroom, Michael following close behind, brown eyes deer-like and eager, their surfaces glassed over with desire.  
As soon as the bedroom door shut behind them, Geoff grabbed Michael and pushed him back onto the bed, stripping him down completely and looking him over hungrily, seeing Michael's breath catch just from his gaze.

"What should I do to you tonight." Geoff thinks out loud, running the tips of his fingers up and down Michael's sensitive inner thighs.

Michael twitched slightly at the contact, "Mmm anything." He whispered, "Dominate me daddy."

Geoff groaned at the words, walking to the dresser and opening the top drawer, looking through the various toys and other... instruments he had collected over the years. Some things he hadn't even used with Michael yet. He decided to start off with a blindfold, grabbing the white cloth and turning around, being greeted by the beautiful sight of Michael stroking himself.  
Soft, breathless moans slipped past the younger man's slightly swollen lips, and Geoff allowed himself to watch for a few precious moments before walking forward and pinning Michael's wrist down, savoring the needy whine the lad uttered.

"I'm going to blindfold you now, baby boy. ok?" He asked in a gentle voice, caressing Michael's cheek.

"Ok." Michael hummed, lifting his head slightly as Geoff tied the blindfold on securely.

Geoff stepped back after he was finished, admiring Michael practically trembling with need, knowing that each of his senses were heightened by the lack of sight. As he turned to walk back to the dresser, he heard Michael swallow hard and whimper: 

"Geoff?"

"I'm still here, buddy. Just grabbing what I need."

"Ok."

Geoff returned shortly, his legs straddling Michael's thighs as he hooked the white leather handcuffs around his wrist, "I'm going to get up, and I want you to roll onto your stomach." He said firmly, and Michael nodded in confirmation.

As soon as Geoff was off of him, Michael rolled onto his front, allowing Geoff to reposition him onto his knees, but stopping him from rising up onto his hands with a hand pressing against his upper back, pinning his chest down into the bed. "I said your knees, Michael." He said firmly, and Michael uttered an apology while Geoff cuffed his wrists behind his back.

"You look so beautiful like this, baby." Geoff purred as he leaned over Michael's back, pressing the ball gag in his hands to the younger man's mouth as he ground his still-clothed erection against his ass. As Michael moaned and opened his mouth, Geoff secured the gag and bit down on his shoulder, Michael next moan muffled by the rubber.

"Such a good boy. Daddy is going to treat you so good." Geoff whispered in Michael's ear as he reached a hand around to stroke the lad's erection slowly, his thumb brushing over the tip and smearing precum over his length, listening to the way Michael's breath hitched with every stroke and each muffled moan and whimper his boyfriend uttered.

When he removed his hand, Michael let out a needy whine, Geoff's dick twitching at the sound. It had taken him a long, long time to develop the ability to keep control around Michael in bed, especially when he was like this.

Geoff lubed up two of his fingers, easing one inside of Michael with relative ease, watching the younger man press back against the digit while letting out a long moan that was muffled by the rubber ball gag. Soon enough, Geoff had two fingers buried deep inside of his boyfriend, curling them up against his prostate, watching with a hungry look in his eyes as the younger man jerked and whined with each brush of Geoff's fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

As soon as Geoff felt Michael begin to tighten around his fingers, signaling the fast approach of his orgasm, he quickly pulled the appendages out, Michael letting out a whine at the sudden loss and denial of his climax.

"Such a good boy." Geoff cooed, caressing Michael's smooth back before scratching long pink lines into the skin, the younger man's spine arching away from the touch instinctively, body quivering at the combination of pain and the pleasure the action gave him, groaning low in his throat. "Are you ready for more?" He asked, his nails now lightly marking the backs of Michael's thighs and his asscheeks. Michael's breath caught and he nodded vigorously, and Geoff grinned, grabbing the vibrator he had set on the bed earlier.

He turned it on to its lowest setting, noticing Michael's head lift slightly at the faint buzzing sound that filled the room. Geoff slowly ran the tip of it over Michael's thighs, the younger man squirming at the slight tickle from the vibrations, moaning loudly as Geoff pressed it against his hole, pushing it in slowly.

It was only about the width of one of Geoff's fingers, but it made up for its lack of girth purely due to the fact that it was a fucking vibrator.

Geoff slowly pumped the toy in and out a few times before pressing it in deep, keeping it still as he watched Michael's body jerk hard as the little toy pressed against his prostate, letting out loud moans behind the gag. Everytime Geoff felt Michael was getting too close to climax for his taste, he'd pull the toy out, listening to Michael's panting through his nose and his desperate whimpers before repeating the same actions again, progressively turning the little device up higher.

Eventually, Geoff both took pity on Michael and got to the point where he could no longer ignore his throbbing dick. Tossing the vibrator aside, he clicked open the bottle of lube, before uncuffing Michael and repositioning him onto his lap.

He crawled over the younger man, straddling his thighs as he cuffed his hands to the headboard instead, kissing his forehead and whispering encouragements as he wiped the tears from Michael's cheeks. "You're such a good boy." He whispered, slowly removing the gag and massaging Michael's jaw so the lad could close his mouth, his breathing still hitched and his lips red and puffy.

Geoff leaned forward and captured Michael's lips in a passionate kiss, groaning as he coated himself liberally in lube. "Ready baby boy?" Geoff asked as he hiked up Michael's thighs, positioning himself at Michael's hole.

"Yes, daddy." Michael whimpered softly, pressing back lightly against Geoff's head, moaning as the older man slowly eased into him, letting out a low groan of his own.

Geoff stayed still once he bottomed out inside Michael, both breathing heavily, Michael's body quivering from need and anticipation.

"Don't hold back if you want to make noise." Geoff told him before pulling nearly all the way out and shoving back in, Michael arching his back and letting out a shouted curse.

Geoff growled low in his throat and repeated the action, gradually picking up speed, spurred on by the noises his boyfriend was making: moans and curses and discernable whimpers. Sometimes even sentences that made no damn sense, but sounded just so hot just because of how Michael would cut off just to moan Geoff's name.

As he could tell Michael was getting closer to his long-awaited orgasm, Geoff pulled out his final trick, removing his hands from where they had previously been holding onto Michael's hips and squeezing around his neck.

Michael jerked at the sensation, letting out a choked moan as Geoff gripped tighter and rutted up against his prostate. His toes curled and his back arched as pleasure washed over him, gasping for breath as Geoff released his neck, practically screaming as he came. His vision went white, and he tightened around Geoff so much that the older man couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Geoff pressed deep into his boyfriend, moaning lowly as he reached his own climax, forcing himself to keep his eyes open to watch Michael's lips part with breathless moans as he came down from his release.

The older man slowly pulled out, pressing a tender kiss to Michael's forehead as he untied the blindfold and released his wrists.

"Are you alright, Michael?" He asked, and after a moment Michael nodded wearily. "Do you want to take a bath?" As he nodded again, Geoff lifted Michael into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"I love you, Michael."


End file.
